First Night
by LightYagamisHair
Summary: A short one-shot of L and Light's first night being handcuffed together.


**Happy St. Patrick's Day! Hope you guys are all having a great day! I know I am! I decided to use all of the free time that I have to write some fan fiction. :) I hope you enjoy!**

Now, L didn't think that the handcuffs would be a problem. No, not a problem, at all. In fact, he thought - no, he knew - that handcuffing himself to Kira, the most dangerous criminal alive, was a good idea. He had everything planned out except for one thing. How were they supposed to shower if they were connected? The stubborn detective wasn't going to let Light be alone, so they would obviously have to be together. His first thought was to stay in the bathroom with Light while he was showering and then when Light was asleep, he could shower by himself. But what if Light were to discover that L left in the middle of the night? He could use that time to kill someone else. He didn't want Light to be alone, but he didn't want to shower with him, either.

It wasn't that he was embarrassed. No, L was a very confident man. He just didn't need a serial killer seeing him naked. No one would. L knew that it would be extremely awkward for the both of them if they were in the shower together, and he didn't want to subject himself to certain _comparisons _that may be going on in the brief period they were naked. (Although L, of course, knew who would be the better one in these comparisons, there was a two-percent chance that he would be wrong, and he didn't want that.)

This is why when he heard the simple request from Light, his heart rate sped up just a bit.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, can I go take a shower? We've been here all day," he said, turning to face L with a tired face and eye-bags that could rival those of the man in front of him. The chain rattled as he spoke. Light was one for speaking with his hands.

L took a small intake of breath before standing up. "Yes, of course. We _have _been here for a while," he replied, walking Light up the stairs.

Once they entered their shared bedroom, Light walked to the closet to get some pajama pants and a white T-Shirt. L grabbed another one of his usual outfits to change into. Light glanced over at his choice of sleep-wear.

"So you _do_ have multiple copies of the same outfit," he observed.

"Well, yes. I don't wear the same clothes every day," L relied matter-of-factly.

"I always thought you did," Light said with a laugh, trying to make things less awkward as they walked to the bathroom.

"That would be unsanitary," L responded, locking the bathroom door.

Light shrugged. "I didn't think you cared about sanitation."

"I can see why you say that, but it _is _important." He took the key to the handcuffs out of his pocket and unlocked the cuffs. He set down the long chain on the sink counter.

Light nodded in agreement, taking off his shirt. He neatly folded it, setting it down next the the handcuffs. He looked at L, wondering if he was going to undress.

L blinked, remembering how this worked. He took off his shirt, revealing a slightly toned torso. He wasn't a bodybuilder, but it was obvious that he had some muscle under his baggy clothes.

Light took off his pants, folding them like he did his shirt. He was wearing black briefs that hugged his thighs. They were designer brand, and they were bought for him by Misa. Although she could be annoying, at least she understood fashion.

L took off his jeans setting them down next to his shirt. He wore simple white boxers that were loose, showing his hip bones as they almost slipped down his narrow waist.

Light took off his underwear quickly, his face going slightly red. It was obvious that he had experienced being naked in front of other men before, wether it be for his physical education class at school or for doing other things.

Light looked at L, waiting for him to strip.

"Oh, yes, right," L said, taking off his boxers and tossing them to the side. He felt a bit self-conscious, but he wasn't about to show that to his suspect. They got inside the shower, backs turned to one-another. L couldn't help but glancing over his shoulder to do a bit of a comparison. L was the greatest at many things, and he added that to his list. He smirked to himself, turning back around. _Maybe Kira is compensating for something? _he thought as he washed himself.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, could you hand me my body wash?" Light asked, breaking the silence. L obliged, handing him the pink bottle.

Once they had both finished, they got out to dry themselves off. L really had the urge to ask if Kira really _was _compensating for something, but he decided against it. He could wait for Kira's interrogation. The men got dressed, and L handcuffed them back together. He enjoyed not having that thing around his wrist, but it wouldn't be long until Kira was brought to justice.

L dragged Light back out to their room, grabbing his laptop off of the table before sitting on the bed. Light lay down, looking up at the detective. "Are you going to sleep?" he asked.

L shook his head. "No, I don't need to."

Light sat up. "Ryuzaki... You really should get some rest. It's healthy."

L looked at him. "I'm perfectly healthy, Light," he replied, looking over the files on his computer. The younger male was beginning to remind him of Watari, always wanting him to sleep more. The difference, though, was that L respected Watari much more than Light.

Light sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Ryuzaki. I'm just saying, sleep will really help your performance. If you're this good without sleeping, just imagine how much better you'll be if you took some time to rest."

L looked down at him. "I don't ned to sleep," he repeated, going back to his work.

Light let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. "Well, goodnight, Ryuzaki."

L waited until Light was asleep before setting the laptop on his side table and lying down on his side. Maybe Light was right about sleep helping his performance, and even if it didn't, he could use some rest, anyway.

"Goodnight, Light," L mumbled, closing his eyes. Somewhere, deep down, he really didn't want Light to be Kira. Sure, L and Kira were mortal enemies, but who's to say that Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuuga can't be friends?


End file.
